Reunited
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: A one shot of how NM could end. The volturi got bella, Ang, Ben and the cullens come over


**Reunited**

**BPOV**

_It was two months since he left. Angela was hanging out with me. We listened to music and she talked about her boyfriend, Ben._

_Suddenly my window was forced open and it came of its hinges. Before me stood a vampire._

"_Crap," I exclaimed as I saw the blood red eyes. The vampire was wearing a dark grey cloak._

"_Isabella Swan I ask you to come with me along with your friend." The vampire said._

_I did what they said. Charlie was away and Angela trusted me completely. Therefore the plan was foolproof._

_Before long we were in front of a large group of vampires. All had dark clocks of different shades and red eyes._

_Then there was screaming of a human. After a minute or so Ben came into view._

"_Ben!" Ang shouted. Ben was released by the vampire that was holding him and came running over to Ang and I._

_The vampire that I guessed was the leader of the coven glided over to me. "My name is Aro from the Volturi in Italy. I'm sure you know why we're here. Answer this question simply have you told your 'friends' of us and the Cullens?"_

"_No they know nothing."_

"_I need to check. I must touch your hand for that."_

"_Edwards talent never worked on me but you're free to try if you wish." With that I held my hand out to Aro which he took. Soon afterwards he growled._

"_You're blocking me," he screeched. Suddenly an evil look crossed his features. "Your talent will be interesting. Though since I have no evidence but your word. Therefore you and your friends have the same choice. Death or immortality but it would be such a shame to kill you, you have a lot of promise and I expect you're Edwards soul mate."_

"_Bella! What the fuck is he going on about" Ben shouted._

"_I'll explain later." I replied then I turned back to Aro."May I talk to them I private. It's not y decision to make so I will need a while to explain the basics. You know I can't run or hide so there is no problem."_

"_Fine you have half an hour. Guard." He said with a snap of his fingers._

_I turned towards Ang and Ben. "I've got to keep it simple and just believe me as it is true. All of those people and also the Cullens are Vampires. Since I dated Edward I knew about it even though it's supposed to be a secret it's the single law of vampirism. You have a choice, Become a vampire or die. So you know you can follow the traditional diet of human blood or animal blood like the Cullens. Your choice. Questions?"_

"_What was Edwards' talent that you said about?" Ang asked._

"_Some vampires have talents. Edward could read minds. Alice could tell the future based on decisions and jasper is an empath. There are lots of different types that's just a few."_

"_Fucking Hell!" Ben exclaimed._

"_Holy Shit." Ang screamed._

"_Okay what are you going to do?" I asked._

"_Vampire," They replied in unison._

"_There is a painful transformation involved but afterwards you will be frozen at 18. On the positive side you become more beautiful, strong, fast and have heightened senses. Are you sure 'cause it's irreversible?" I pressed._

"_Yes," "Positive," they replied._

"_Aro," I called loudly._

"_Yes Miss Swan," He said when he appeared a second later._

"_We would all like to be changed please."_

_~***~_

I was brought back from the flash back to planet Earth by Ang shouting at our sister Roxanne or Roxie as she preferred. They were having an argument over fashion, again.

Roxie joined us just a few years after we were all changed. Her creator was anonymous.

I was the leader of our coven. Ben and Ang were soul mates just as I knew they were as humans. Roxie like I was single. We all followed the vegetarian diet therefore we all had golden eyes.

Roxie was absolutely beautiful. She had slightly wavy, silky, black hair. This contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and gold eyes. On top she had a body to die for. I think in her existence she had made some girls lesbians or at least bisexual.

After Ben, Ang and I had been changed they turned to me for advice, because I knew the most about vampirism even if it was the text book kind of knowledge. I was pleasantly surprised that they still wanted to be my friend. This lead to me being the leader of the coven. When Ben and Ang were soul mates it kind of summed the whole thing up.

We all had talents and had been offered places on the Volturi Guard especially me. Aro loved my talent but was scared of me, as I would turn on him and his Guard if he pressurized me too much. My gift was to absorb other vampires' talents and then use them when I liked. I had the Cullens' talents as I spent so much time with them. Edwards' mind reading talent and my shielded were like my neutral talents. Roxie had the power of invisibility. Ben and Ang were incredible. Together they could control the elements and spirit. It was funny when they used spirit as is really unnerved vampires out having spirits around them.

Suddenly the argument stopped and Ang stalked off to her bedroom with Ben. Great. Then I was hit by a vision. The Cullens were coming and were going to arrive in 5mins.

"Ben, Roxie, Ang get down here. This is important." They came racing over to me. "The Cullens are coming over."

"How long have we got?" Ben asked.

"Five minutes. We can't run we have to face them. Well you and Ang do Roxie and I could go invisible."

"This isn't time for joking Bella. Can you handle this?" Ang whispered the last part.

"I have to. It was gonna happen sooner or later. It's just sooner." I replied. "They're arriving in less than two minutes."

Ben and Ang went upstairs to change; while Roxie and I sat with the T.V. on not really watching the program.

The door off soon after a short while, so I when to answer it. While doing so I looked at their thoughts. All I got were apologies so I switched it off.

I opened the door to see Carlisle, Esme and Alice with the others behind them. I leapt at the pixie before she had a chance to attack me and gave her a massive hug. Afterwards I turned to Esme but pulled off in to A Emmett bear hug. Then I gave Carlisle and Rosalie slightly calmer ones. Then Jasper I hugged hard as it was the first time I had been able to hug him without fear of his blood lust. Finally I turned to Edward and turned on telepathy to talk in private with him. 'Edward I still love you and know you also love me regardless to what you said in the forest.'

'Yes but what the hell is going on?'

I didn't answer him I just flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was shocked but soon started moving with me. There was a few clearing of throats but I wasn't ready to stop so I made us both invisible. After around 10 minutes I changed us back to normal.

"Nice of you to join us." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Bella I want to apologize…" Rose started

But I interrupted. "Wait I'll put us on telepathy to give us more privacy." 'Okay start' I thought to Rose.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you when you were human. I saw when Edward left you how much you mean to him. I don't know how either of you lasted these past 20 years. When Alice lost all visions of you we thought of you as dead. I'm sorry for being a bitch when we're sisters. Bella I'm now gonna act like your sister and nothing less.'

"Okay let's go inside. Roxie, Ben, Ang get your asses down here Now." I spoke loudly.

Seconds later they arrived at the door and started up conversations with one or other of the Cullens.

Shortly Edward tapped me on my arm and indicated to the forest. I nodded and told Roxie telepathically and transported us to the middle of the woods.

"Bella my first question is who changed you?"

"The Volturi."

"Okay, what is your power?" He asked.

"I absorb vampires' powers and us them myself when I want. I have yours, Ali's, Emmett's and Jaspers from when I was human I spent so much time with you."

"Also where did you get your other talents from like telepathy?"

"We worked against the Volturi to stop them killing so many vampires. They're scared of me incase I turn my powers against them." I said answered his question and questioning look.

"Finally for now, how did you know I still loved you?" Edward asked.

"Easy when I got changed I realized how dangerous vampirism is plus you said you loved me too many times to count and that you didn't want me once. I guessed because when I got the vision you looked like you were on cloud nine." I stated.

Suddenly I was on the ground with Edward on top of me. He kissed me with enough force to bruise a human. Before anything else could happen I pushed him off.

"Come on let's get you home Sexy." I said flirtatiously.

"I'm sexy am I?" He replied smugly.

"Yes and you know it. How many times have you had to put up with day dreams going through your mind staring a very hot, sexy you?"

"Okay, okay," he surrendered.

With that I took his hand in mine and ran towards the house.

What could be better? I have a perfectly gorgeous boyfriend who loves me. And I have eternity with him. I also have two great families who love me. To me it sounds like a fairy tale. My own personal one.

***********************************************************

**What do you think? Please review you are completely free to say it's a load of crap**

**Click the button with 'review' wrote on it**

**Write something**

**Click on 'submit'**

**Thank you **

**Twilight Girl27**


End file.
